Many events are enhanced by simultaneous or otherwise associated presentation of media. For example, the presentation of music is known to enhance a broad range of events, such as social functions, advertisements, films, television programs, shopping, waiting in elevators, etc.
Traditionally, the selection of media to be presented with an event has been accomplished manually. For example, a creator or an instigator of an event may select media that the creator or instigator feels is appropriate, such as music for a party, or photographs or cartoons to accompany a presentation. However, when the creator or instigator selects the media, the media selected may not be preferred by, nor resonate with, an intended recipient. As another example, a user may select his or her own media to be presented in conjunction with certain events, such as music to suit a mood or occasion, or a short musical segment to signal an incoming telephone call, or alarm. However, the selection of one's own media content to associate with particular events can be time-consuming, and, in some cases, not sought by the user. For example, although accompanying music or other media might be desired by an advertiser, the intended recipient may not feel the need to augment the advertisement.
As a result, selection processes for accompanying media can be labor-intensive, require the voluntary participation of an intended recipient, and fail to select content that resonates with an intended audience.
In some embodiments, the ability to present certain media with the occurrence of an event can be limited by characteristics of a system in which an event is occurring. For example, with an event occurring on a mobile telephone, the presentation of a certain song upon the ringing of the telephone can be limited by bandwidth available to deliver the song to the mobile telephone prior to presentation. As another example, due to licensing constraints, certain media may be restricted from presentation on a device upon the occurrence of an event due to characteristics of the device, the event, the user of the device, etc. As yet another example, the presentation media on a device upon the occurrence of an event may be presented by the simple non-existence of the media on the device.